1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to razors for shaving and, more particularly, to a battery powered system in a razor for controlled heating of one or more blades of the razor wherein the battery is preserved using an automatic switch.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known that hairs are softened and easier to cut when they are heated just prior to being cut by the sharp cutting edge of a razor blade. It is also known that the cutting edge of the razor blade is more effective in cutting hairs when the blade is warm or hot. Just prior to shaving, most people warm the hairs and skin with hot water or a hot towel. It is also common practice to place the shaver under hot running water in order to heat the blades just prior to stroking the blades over the skin in order to cut the hairs. However, the heat cutting performance of the blades lasts only a short time during the beginning of the shaving stroke. Within seconds, the temperature of the skin surface, hairs and blade are quickly reduced due to exposure to the ambient air temperature. Ideally, it is best to maintain the blades warm or hot throughout the shaving process.
One particular prior art blade heating invention, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,101 B1 to Bohmer, provides a shaving system with a continuously heated blade cartridge throughout the shaving stroke. Heating the blades is attained by applying a measured amount of electric current to the blade cartridge by means of conductors connected to each side of the blade cartridge and extended in the form of contacts at the connection of the blade cartridge to a razor handle. Electric current is provided by a primary battery contained in a waterproof compartment in the razor handle. Current provided by the battery renders optimum heat generation in the blades in the cartridge and can be adjusted by means of resistors in series with the blade and blade cartridge. A momentary contact switch closes the circuit and is operated by the user during the shaving stroke.
The present invention improves upon the shaving system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,101 B1 and provides for a heat controller for allowing the user to selectively adjust the heated temperature of the blades for desired comfort and optimum blade cutting efficiency. The present invention further provides for a visual indictor, such as an LED, to indicate on and off status of the blade heating system. A further improvement provided by the present invention is an automatic turn-off switch, in addition to a user controlled on/off switch such as a proximity switch or a tilt switch with a timer for opening the circuit after an elapsed period for automatically turning the heating system off after use of the razor, thereby preserving battery life. Additionally, the heat controller may be combined with a vibration feature for additional shaving comfort.